warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallsclan
Fallsclan Clan Trait-Brave and Skillful Info *In Fallsclan Medicine Cats are aloud Mate and Kits since there was no clan record that there was a problem before. *Two moons after the kits are born they are taught to swim and climb trees. *Once they are 5 moons old they are aloud out of camp with their mothers to go swim in the Kit Pool Terrrtory *The camp is an Island covered with trees and has a waterfall on the north shore *The Moontree is a very sacred tree that is hollow in the middle is a tall shining fern when you lick it you fall instantly asleep *The Gatherings are held in a cave with a hole the the roof and three entrances one on each territory in the center is a huge roch with three spots to sit *The Kit Pool is a shallow hollow that is found close south of the camp Camp *The only way into the camp in a log south-west of the camp. *The Medicine Cat's den is a rock with two levels in it the ground level has a bush and in the rock behind it is the spot where injured cats sleep. The second story has a ramp going up to a flat surface the has a covered den up above and a small catmint garden right outside. *The Leader's den is a huge stump with a hole in the front and inside moss grows naturally so it never needs changing. *The Elder's den is underneath a huge tree. Kits learn to climb this tree when they are around 5 moons old. *The Nursery is a large thornless rose bush with brambles covering the outside. The only way to the nusery is across a flat log. *The Apprentices den is a fallen log with thorn bushes surrounding it. *The Warriors's den is a large bush that is right beside the clan entrance. *The Young Kit Swim Area is a sandy area where there is an inlet where kits from 2-4 moons learn to swim. *The Waterfall is a backup camp incase the real camp is flooded. There is a sandy cave behind the waterfall and it's also why the clan was named because of the "Falls"/Waterfalls. Pictures Camp Territory Other Clans Brightclan Leader:Silverstar-Slender silver she-cat with gray eyes Deputy:Grassgaze-Light brown she-cat with a white under belly and light green eyes Medicine Cat:Petalheart-Rare pinkish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes Warriors:Nettlefoot-Dusty brown tabby tom with light brown eyes Foxfoot-Light ginger tom with amber eyes Dragon-Muscular red tom with icy blue eyes (Formerly a rouge) (Apprentice: Spikepaw) Monsterpath-Silver and gray tom with very dark gray eyes Tornnose-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a claw mark on her nose with blue eyes Deadeye-Older gray tom with one blind eye, and blue eyes Badgerleap-Slender white and black she-cat with golden eyes Beatleear-Muscular black tom with brown eyes Blacktail-White tom with a black tail and pale green eyes Wolffang-White tom with a grey muzzle and icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Swirlpaw) Brokenfang- Tortoiseshell tom with dark blue eyes Darkfire-Dark brown tabby she-cat with red paws and dark gray eyes Ivygaze-Brown tom with green eyes Swiftstream- White and grayish-blue she-cat with very pale gray eyes Apprentices:Wolfpaw-Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Spikepaw-Dark cream tabby with grey eyes Swirlpaw-Creamish tom with dark cream swirls around his body with very pale amber eyes Queens: Hawkflight-Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Bokenfang’s kits) Snakebite-Brown she-cat with green eyes mothers of Beatleear’s kits, Eaglekit (Light brown she-kit with a white under belly and icy blue eyes) and Thornkit (Black tom with one brown paw and green eyes) Elders:Redsnow-White tom with a red tail and ears, with icy blue eyes Lepordpelt-A large golden spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes resembles a leopard Cloudclan Leader: Thislestar-A gray tom with spiky fur and pale amber eyes Deputy: Whitefoot-A large, long-furred, bright ginger, almost yellow tom, with yellow tabby stripes with small white feet and pale gray almost white eyes Warriors: Silverpelt-Silver she-cat with bright amber eyes Violetflame-Bright ginger she-cat with rare violet eyes Ambergaze-Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Pinepaw) Icestorm-Gray tom with large white paws and tail tip with icy blue eyes Flamestripe-Light ginger tom with a ginger stripe going down his back and amber eyes Brackenfrost-Golden-brown she-cat with icy blue eyes Dewshine-A long haired gray she-cat with small white patches that makes her shine and very pale green eyes Doveflight-Pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw) Cloudfoot-Grayish-blue tom with white feet and blue eyes Squirreltail-Light brown she-cat with a large fluffy tail Badgercatcher-Black and white tom with very pale gray eyes Moonfire-Silver she-cat with pale amber eyes (Apprentice: Goldenpaw) Icestorm-Very pale grayish-blue tom with icy blue eyes Snowpelt-White she-cat with a red tail tip and pale amber eyes Fawnleap-Light brown she-cat with a white speckled back and green eyes Apprentices: Pinepaw-Brown tom with dark green eyes Stonepaw-Gray she-cat with gray eyes Goldenpaw-Golden she-cat with light green eyes Queens: Nettlecloud-Dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Icestorm’s kits) Thrushpelt-Grayish-blue she-cat with a feathery tail and dark green eyes Elders: Spottedstep-very pale ginger almost yellow she-cat with spotted feet